


No More Waiting

by iluvaqt



Series: DC & Marvel: Nightingale [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Loss of Virginity, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvaqt/pseuds/iluvaqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're imperfect but perfect together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Waiting

Chloe removed all the pins holding up her hair and took off her veil. While she waited for the bath to fill, she brushed out her hair and smiled at Steve's reflection when he paused over her shoulder to nose the shell of her ear.

He'd removed his jacket earlier and hung it in his side of the closet. When Sam had helped him move in last week, Lois had given Chloe a hand to re-house the clothes she rarely wore, her skirts and dresses to the hall closet.

She used to wear delicate blouses, pencil skirts and power suits all the time while working at the Planet. Now it was rare she'd have an occasion to wear one. She made a point to dress up girly for Steve when they had time to go out on the town. She liked the way his eyes lit up when he saw her legs in a skirt. And the time he'd seen her in ankle boots and a skirt, well she wished she'd been fast enough with a camera. His expression, well he looked both completely floored and turned on. He had that cheeky glint in his eyes that reminded her of the time Clark had pretended to super sneeze and she'd thrown herself down on a desk covered in files. Dork had done it on purpose just to get a reaction out of her. It was only now with the benefit of hindsight and experiencing in reading people that she could see that time between them in a different light. He'd been flirting, and she'd had been oblivious. Or at least she'd chosen to be since she'd been afraid of ever hoping for anything more than his friendship.

Her life could have been different and yet, in this moment she was sincerely grateful that it wasn't. She was desperately and crazy in love with this man behind her and turned to tug on his tie. He wasn't as tall as Clark, but she still got a crick in her neck trying to hug him or kiss him if she didn't stand on her toes. Sitting down she had no hope of reaching anywhere near his face.

Scooting to one side of her vanity seat, she made room for him to sit next to her and promptly loosened his tie and popped the top button of his uniform dress shirt. His Adam's apple bobbed as her slender fingers worked each button open as she slowly went down the length of his chest.

"I thought you wanted a bath," he said catching her wrist against his stomach.

Chloe met his eyes and saw how much darker the blue of his irises looked in the low light. "I think there's something I want more," she said softly. She leaned forward an inch and caught his lips with hers. It didn't take much urging on her part, for him to take control of the change in the order of things. 

His strong arms went around her back and started loosening the laces holding up the bodice of her gown. As the fabric came apart, Chloe kissed along his jaw while escaping for air.

"You're pretty talented to do that without looking, Mr. Rogers."

Steve kissed her neck and smiled against her skin. "Not all that different from boots, ma'am."

Chloe sunk her teeth into his shoulder and felt him shiver, his hands tightening on her waist where he was attempting to slip his fingers under her corset. She pulled away and stood up, giving him a mock glare. "Do you really want me to torment you, tonight, Steve? I will if you start with that again." She held the fabric to her chest and waited for his answer.

Steve shook his head quickly and held his hands up, wrestling his shirt off and tossing it over the end of the vanity. It showed how worked up he was that he didn't hang it up neatly like he had his jacket. "Chloe, whatever you want, I'm good with that. Sorry," he said earnestly.

Chloe gave him a teasing smile. "I'd be torturing myself worse than you if we put this on hold any longer, but you might want to turn off the water or we'll probably forget later and flood the house."

While Steve was in the bathroom, she quickly removed her dress and hung it on the closed curtain rod. It was the only point high enough that wouldn't leave anymore creases in the skirt.

She turned to find him staring at her like she was an oasis in a desert. The straining bulge in his navy trousers showed just how much he liked what he saw. She suspected Steve might be a butt man when she'd caught him sneaking glances at her PJ covered bottom once or twice and how his fingers grazed the top of her ass when he gave her a hug, while his hands found her hips to hold her in place. His reaction to her satin, scantily covered derrière confirmed her thoughts.

Biting down on her lip, she smiled at him demurely. "You're a bit far away over there."

He fixed that problem quick smart by crossing to her in two strides and sweeping her up against him. His impressive length was solid and throbbing against her stomach while he kissed her senseless. Chloe had to break away every time because he didn't seem to need air as much as she did.

Her chest straining against the strapless bra she was wearing, she reached behind back to give herself freedom, when he stopped her.

"May I?"

Chloe nodded and he took a step back, but turned her so that the edge of the mattress hit the back of her knees.

She went down willingly, her hands on his shoulders, pulling him down with her. He kept one knee in the mattress though, so he was looming over her, his weight not pressing against her. He reached under her back and gently undid the clasp, gingerly lifting away the cups, uncovering her breasts.

She only barely resisted the urge to raise her arms as a shield. It had been a long time since she'd revealed herself to anyone. She didn't think she was anything to write home about. Her pale skin was dotted with dark freckles and Lois outsized her in a boobs department by a fair amount. She would say she was average and proportionate for her height. She was proud of her physicality. She was the fittest she had ever been and all her curves were smooth and defined. Her breast were perky and her butt didn't wobble but she'd always been body conscious. Hence the layered clothing. Yet the longer she watched his face and where his eyes tracked, the more confident she felt.

His hands bracketed her body as he hovered over her, and she could feel the fleshy part of his palm, and his thumb slightly moving just itching to touch with only the gentlest touch brushing the outer curve of her naked breasts.

She took his hand and held it to her body, covering one puckered peak. "Touch me how you want to," she prompted him.

Steve lingered there for a moment, feeling the warm weight and softness that filled his palm before he pulled away and quickly removed his undershirt, and unbuckled his pants, kicking them off onto the floor. 

He was then as undressed as she was, only in his gray briefs and socks, while Chloe was in her lace topped stockings and underwear.

He took her hands and put them on his bare chest when he leaned over her again, scooting them up the bed so that he could put one knee between her legs and he could still lever himself up.

"Touch me, while I'm touching you," he urged her, his tone almost begging.

The mutual exploration sent her head spinning. Between constantly breaking away from his kisses to breathe and gasping at the attention his lips gave her sensitive skin as he explored the length of her body. Chloe had her head thrown back, while burying her hands in his hair, torn between begging for mercy and urging him to hurry. Although to hurry to what end she had no idea. His touch and his tongue were drowning her in sensation and all she knew was that she was on the verge of spontaneous combustion. 

Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think sex could be like this. No, not sex. Making love. This was what it felt like to surrender. To trust the person you were with completely, body and heart. She could feel his love for her in the gentleness and each caress of his fingers. She could feel it in the thorough and drawn out attention he gave her mouth, as though he wanted to fuse them forever. Like he couldn't breathe without her. He was breathing through her.

Steve had told Sam he found the Internet extremely helpful. He wasn't joking, he had been far too embarrassed to be caught in a library looking for the kinds of books he wanted to research. But he had Google'd and ordered several lovemaking how-to's and relationship building books from Amazon. This foreplay thing was awesome. He didn't get how the books went on about being patient and making sure she was ready with lots of attention to erroneous zones and kissing, this was more action than he'd ever had in his entire life and he was immortalising every second. If anything he could stay in this moment forever, he would. He was half afraid if he went for the home run, he'd foul up and ruin everything. The other half, the insistent throbbing lower half was begging for a good strong stroking.

Then Chloe had to go and put her hands on him there and sparks went off behind his eyes, a crackle of energy went down his spine and shot through him straight to his groin and it was over. He was left panting, his forehead pressed against her shoulder, his face flushed with embarrassment.

He lifted away from her and sat up, his head bowed. Chloe was dazed and it took her a second for her brain to catch up to what she'd briefly felt before he'd pulled away. It felt like he'd pulsed in her hand and then...

"Steve, it's okay. I'm impressed, flattered even that you couldn't control it," she said softly.

When he didn't say anything, she worried that maybe it would have been better if she'd stayed quiet. She went to hug him but he shifted out of reach by standing and going to the bathroom.

Chloe swallowed against the lump that formed in her throat. Determined not to let him retreat and close himself off, which he tended to do when he felt bothered by something, she knocked on the doorframe. He hadn't closed the bathroom door at least.

He'd used a washcloth and he stood with his back to her. She admired his naked, well muscled bottom before focusing on his reflection in the mirror. He'd noticed where her eyes had been trained and he smiled a little in the mirror. 

"Yes, I like what I see," she told him unashamedly. "And you walked away before I could even get started on repaying your attention. It's only fair I get my turn since you so successfully distracted me from my ogling with your skillful exploration."

She reached for his hand and smiled at him widely when he let her tug him back to the bed. She put her other hand on his stomach and traced her finger down the fine spattering of coarse blond hair that led a path from his navel to his crotch. "See, there's absolutely no worrying about your recovery rate," she said softly teasing. Experimentally, she closed her hand around him again. His entire body jerked to a standstill, his muscles rigid as he lengthened and swelled in her hand till she couldn't fully encircle him anymore.

Steve picked her up by the waist and Chloe wrapped her legs around his hips and put her arms around his shoulders.

He walked them to the bed and sat with his back against the headboard.

"Show me what to do," he said his voice coming out in a husky groan.

Chloe slipped off her panties and stockings and straddled his legs. In this position they were almost perfectly aligned, chest to chest, mouth to mouth. She kissed him hungrily before she raised up on her knees to position him properly. She was sure she was wet enough but he was big and none of her self help toys could even compare. Holding him, seeing the moisture leaking out of his tip, she bit her lip and watched his eyes, letting her skin and the sensation of touch guide her while she kept her eyes trained in his face.

His thick cock parted her nether lips and she felt the resistance as he inched inside. She couldn't keep her eyes open as his girth stretched her. She told herself to breathe and relax, lowering herself further until she was seated in his lap and she'd taken all she could but it was a struggle to kept her focus. 

Steve was trembling and his hands on her hips were almost bruising. She put her hands on his wrists and squeezed lightly. It was enough to prompt him to ease his hold. He had his eyes closed too and he was breathing deeply. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. Then he urged her to move by thrusting upward.

When his bucked beneath her, he stretched her completely, and she threw her head back and cried out. Her walls twitching in spasm and clenching around him. Steve must have taken it as encouragement because he did it again and with her back arched away, he had clear access to her breasts which he latched onto happily.

The suckling and his hands on her hips, the thrusting fullness inside her was too much and when he dared to slip one finger between them to touch the small bundle of nerves there - how he knew to do that to set her off she had no idea - Chloe felt the band if resistance snap and her inner muscles clenched and pulsed rhythmically around him. All the nerve endings in her body firing signals of pleasure as she fell apart around him. 

In a distant corner of her still functional brain she felt him wildly jerk against her with a few clumsy thrusts before he had the foresight to fist his hands in the bedcovers instead of grabbing her hips. She felt the cool burst of his release surged deep inside her and with a blissful grin, she collapsed in a boneless heap against his sweat dampened chest.

The twitching and muscle spasms subsided and he slowly curled his arms around her, one hand trailing up and down her back. She felt his lips on her hair and turned slightly to kiss his neck.

"Now I think you should join me in my bath."

The laugh that rumbled in his chest put a bright smile on her face.

"I'd love to," he said his eyes sparkling brightly as he kissed her forehead. "And I love you," his said before pressing his lips against her skin.

Chloe reached up and cupped his face between her hands, watching his expression, she traced over his chin with her thumb and said, "You, Steve Rogers, rock my world. And I love you, husband."

The glistening in his eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her sent her heart soaring. She was in the arms of a man who loved her. And he was absolutely worth the wait.


End file.
